


lasagna

by ichbinbr0t



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Crack, Gen, lasagna :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichbinbr0t/pseuds/ichbinbr0t
Summary: that scene with rgb and click but its a bit different
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	lasagna

"Ah! Fancy seeing you so s-"

**bANG!!**

There was a bullet hole straight through RGB's breast pocket. Red was starting to leak?

"You know ... you talk too much." Click cackled. "Wait why the fuck are you bleeding you don't even have any blood?"

A piece of pasta with the red.

"WH-"

Lasagna leaked out RGB's pocket. So much lasagna. Was his pocket bigger on the inside? holy shit it's a fuckin tardis pocket.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE LASAGNA IN YOUR BREAST POCKET??????" Click screeched

"ow ... aNYWAY, RESPECT THE DRIP KAREN. FUCK YOU." RGB replied. He .. started to sob. "my lasagnaaaaa it's leaking :'(("

hero started to eat the lasagna off the ground. rgb kept crying. click kept screaming.

EDIT: HOLY FUCKIN SHIT,,, possum from the worm cafe discord server made this wonderful art,, im,,

heehoo lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write anything serious, can i?


End file.
